


About Time

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [4]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Nothing big, Some Cursing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptunes been avoiding him for weeks now and Sun's had it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seamonkies #32
> 
> #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Neptune has been avoiding him for weeks and Sun is not too happy about it. He’s tried and tried to talk to him, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. But Neptune was slick and fast for a human. It made the faunus angry.  
“For the last time, monkey boy, corner him when he’s at the library. He’s been there ever since this shit’s started.” Scarlet huffed, crossing their arms as they cocked their hip to the side. Sage nodded in agreement, looking up from the book he was reading.  
“Okay. How the hell am i going to find him in that place? There’s so many places in that building he could be in.” Sun glared, hanging from the pull up bar in the corner of their room by his tail.  
“He’s always in the corner table by the staff room. Its always empty i guess.” Scarlet replied, un crossing their arms to plop down on their bed.  
“How the fuck do you know?”  
“I Had to bring him lunch last week. Too freaked out about the chance of running into you.”

Sun rolled his eyes and jumped down, fixing his hair slightly. “What a baby.” he muttered, the red head agreeing. He huffed and rubbed his eyes, “Alright, I’m going to go see that nerd. Hopefully i can end this shit.” He waved and went out the door.

-

Sun spotted Neptune in the corner Scarlet mentioned. He grinned and made his way over, planning on surprising him. He knew Neptune was too into his book to notice his soft patter of feet across the carpeted floor and took advantage of that fact. Sun smirked as he came close, slapping his hand down on Neptune’s shoulder. Neptune jumped, his book flying out of his hands with a slight yell. The book landed closed and on its face right on the table.  
“Hey Nerd.” Sun chuckled out, plopping into a seat next to the blue boy.  
“S-sun what the hell?” Neptune half whispered, dragging his book back to him.  
“Funny thats what i was going to ask you.” Sun hummed, leaning back in the chair on its two back legs. Neptune feigned innocence, cocking his head to the side a bit.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Dude, you’ve been ignoring me for weeks. Every time I try to bring you with me to go bug Rubes or even bring you to training, you go off and ignore me.” Sun situated the chair back on all four legs. “Seriously, Nep, whats going on?”  
“N-nothing, man! I mean i-ive been busy, with all the schoolwork -and helping Weiss with stuff…” Sun noticed the small blush on the other cheeks.  
“Neptune, seriously. None of the ‘nothing’ bull shit.” Sun shifted in his chair, “I notice when my boi’s avoiding me.”  
Neptune was quiet, staring down at the book in front of him. Sun sighed softly and leaned on his arm against the table.  
“Come on Nep wha-  
“ I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Neptune cut him off, avoiding Sun’s widened eyes.  
Sun shifted and processed the words. He smiled softly and his tail bumped into Neptune's head. The other looked over, red tinting his cheeks.  
“Its about fucking time, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im still very bad at summaries. Oops. I hope you enjoyed anyway. :)


End file.
